


2 Simple Steps

by SkyTy02



Series: Mine’s [1]
Category: ATEEZ
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Barista Hongjoong, Brief Song Mingi, Dark, Kinda ambitious ending, M/M, Obsession, obsessed Seonghwa, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTy02/pseuds/SkyTy02
Summary: Hongjoong was Seonghwa’s baby boy and no one will ever take Seonghwa’s baby from him and he’ll make sure of it
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Mine’s [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925656
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	2 Simple Steps

“Joongie baby come on, you’re really making this harder than it needs to be” Seonghwa Growls as he stalks Hongjoongs tiny apartment looking for the smaller boy. Hongjoong could see Seonghwa and his front door perfectly from his hiding spot in his kitchen but it was too risky to fully run out there. He knew that Seonghwa had already checked his kitchen and would have to eventually check his room so he waited for the right moments 

Seonghwa knew Hongjoong was in his kitchen cabinet. He could hear the whimpers but what was the fun in just cornering him and snatching him? Seonghwa waited. He waited until his little boy would go running for the exit. He wanted to feel his boy struggle against his chest as Hwa held him close.  
—————

When Hongjoong met Seonghwa he felt like he met his other half. The second Hongjoong took his coffee order and Hwa stayed to chat he knew he was whipped for the elder man. However it only took a few more visits for Hongjoong to start getting this weird feeling about him. Seonghwa was turning possessive over him. It first started with Seonghwa getting mad at Joong for simply hanging out with his coworker Mingi. After every shift with Mingi Seonghwa would yank Hongjoong out of the cafe and to his house and remind him he was his. Eventually he made Joong stop working with Mingi and would stay at the cafe for the entirety of his shift. He started to tell the younger how to dress and act. Whenever they were out in public Hongjoong was to be holding Seonghwa’s hand and let the elder lead the way. The elder would check his phone and laptop and he even dictated the food the younger ate. 

The only Escape Joong had from Seonghwa was his own apartment but even then it was constant calls and texts from the elder and each time they would make Joong feel guilty about not being with Hwa and the elder would find his way over or Joong would go to him. 

Hongjoong knew this wasn’t healthy. He knew Seonghwa was being overbearing and controlling but he loved him. Seonghwa made Joong feel special in a way he’s never felt. Seonghwa had told Joong about getting hurt in previous relationships and he just loved him so much to love him and that’s why he was like this. Seonghwa knew how to play with hongjoong to get him exactly where he wanted the younger. 

Hongjoong was slowly losing himself because he was giving everything to Seonghwa. He didn’t work as much because Hwa didn’t like him leaving the house, he didn’t grocery shop because Hwa had workers do that, he wasn’t allowed to go to his apartment without Seonghwa, and he certainly under no circumstances was allowed to meet with his friends alone. Seonghwa had him. 

One day though Hongjoong couldn’t do it anymore. He had left Seonghwa’s house while he was at work and marched down to his cafe to talk to Mingi. He sat with Mingi and told him everything, the manipulation and the controlling behavior. Mingi had told him to leave while Hwa was gone. To pack his things and stay at Mingi’s where Hwa couldn’t find him. He was tempted to take the offer but didn’t want Mingi in the middle so he simply told Mingi he was going back to his apartment and will keep him updated. 

That was such a dumb idea. When Seonghwa got home and his boy wasn’t waiting for him he went right the small apartment. He barged in and Joong quickly ran to the cabinets. 

Hwa saw the movement of a cabinet from the corner of his eye and smirked to himself. His dumb little baby wanted to hide from him. 

“You know Baby If you come out now I promise I won’t hurt you” Seonghwa cackled as he stalked into the kitchen area. 

Joong was screwed. He needed to make a run for it now or Seonghwa is gonna catch him. He felt confident in himself that he could make the dash. When Seonghwa was on the other side of his kitchen island Joong jumped up and darted. Seonghwa laughed at his dumb little boy. 

2 simple steps and his boy was withering in his arms 

“Don’t worry baby boy, I got you now”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this small snippet of an idea I had! I was just watching Wonderland and had an idea of an Obsessive Seonghwa and had to write something!! This is barely edited as well so uh don’t mind that!!


End file.
